Against All Odds
by broadwayKarkat69
Summary: UFF I DID IT IT'S HERE. The spin-off series of Those Days is here! Enjoy a variety of romance, friendship, tragedy, and hatred, along with a dash of mystery! Who is that mysterious GG...? And why is she trying to ruin everything! She doesn't come in until later chaps btw 83 hope ya like it!


**Okay, y'all asked for it! Chapter one of Those Days' own spinoff series, Against All Odds! Now, this is mostly in Karkat's POV, but I may change it up later on to Gamzee's or Sollux's. And, yes, I will state whether the POV change takes place in the BEGINNING of the chapter. Anyways, enjoy! 83**

When you were born, your mother decided she hated you. She hated your bright red eyes, she hated your wispy white hair, and she hated your shitty mutation you were slapped with. So she left you alone with your father. He did his best to take care of you, but he was only one man, and fate had dealt you a shitty hand. Growing up poor and traveling the country molded you into a distant, mean person. Your entire life, you were tormented by bullies, religious freaks, teachers, and stupid randos off the street. But you were never one to give up. You never wore sunglasses, or contacts, to hide your eyes. You did finally end up dying your platinum blonde hair black, but that was entirely of your own accord. You weren't doing it to intimidate people. Nope. Not at all. You simply liked the way it looked, your red eyes standing out even brighter against your pale skin, sharpened by the dark hair. When you were eleven, you discovered PesterChum. By using that, you finally ended up making your first friends. Eleven of them, ironically enough. When you moved to Texas at age fifteen, you weren't expecting to find out that two of them lived there. Let alone, in the same town, going to the same school. For the first time in your shitty, pathetic, depressing life, you were actually excited for something. And of course that something had to be the first day of school.  
>On that first day, you finally met your friends in real life. Gamzee Makara was the first; a tall lanky guy, with horribly messy hair and the stench of cannabis that seemed to follow him everywhere he went. He was too nice for his own good, always smiling at everyone and laughing at their jokes, even if they were at his expense. Your immediate feeling towards him was pity, and a strong urge to protect him, even if you thought the stupid clown makeup he always wore to be ridiculous and impractical. Your second was another tall male, with a heavy lisp and a shitty sense of humor. Sollux Captor. He was nice enough to you, though he was a huge fucking asshole, and constantly made shitty bee puns that got on your every nerve and made you want to leap on him and rip his throat out with your teeth, but… you somehow managed to keep yourself in check. He always wore these weird 3D glasses that were a little too big for his face, and his hair always looked like someone had sprayed it with water before he went to bed. He constantly picked on you in a friendly way for your eyes, telling you to stay away from bibles and crosses. You always met these with friendly but firm shots to the gut. He'll learn eventually…<br>On your first day of school, you were supposed to be starting as a junior. You simply flat-out refused your fathers, and former schools, suggestions to skip the grade. There was no way in all of hell that you were going to draw that kind of attention to yourself. You were the scary kid that no one would want to talk to, and that was fine by you. You weren't some god damn cock sucking study buddy for sixteen and seventeen year olds who didn't understand simple calculus and chemistry. You would take your own time sliding through biology and geometry, thank you very fucking much. On your first day of school, you automatically knew you were going to hate your bio teacher. He was too… you didn't know how to put it. He was simply too nice to you. Mr. John, as he insisted on being called, was a shitty person in general. Always getting pushed around by the jocks in the front of the class. He was just way too nice to be a high school teacher, you were certain of it. After the first week, he was giving you the odd eye. After the first month, he was giving you extra assignments. You hated it, and you hated him; the special treatment was infuriating.  
>One particular evening, you were packing your stuff up and getting ready to leave with Sollux. It was Friday, the only day of the week you and he could get together for a movie night; and you did it every single Friday. John approached you with his godawful buck-toothed grin, only bumping into, oh, about, ALL the tables on his way to you.<br>"Hey, Karkat! You know, you're way too advanced for this class," He started the same way he always started these conversations. You're too advanced for this class, I don't see why you don't take chemistry instead, here why don't you do these extra assignments for me. It almost always went like that, a flawless interaction. God you hated his guts. "You really should take chemistry, you know." Called it. "Hey, I was wondering… me and my, um… best friend are going to go out for coffee this weekend! I would love it if you joined us!" Oh. That was new.  
>"Uh… n-no thanks, John. I actually have plans…" You stuttered, taken off guard. Sollux arched an eyebrow, noticing the pause John had taken before saying 'best friend.' He was good at reading people, and was naturally analyzing the meaning of this significant pause. You glared sideways at him, and jerked your head, asking for back-up.<br>"Uh… Yeah. He'th got planth with me. We're gonna go on a romantic river thide date, where I'm gonna finally get up the courage to athk him to marry me. Oh, wait, I mixthed up my life with one of hith shitty romcomth. That'th what we're doing. Watching romcomth all weekend." Sollux draped a casual arm over your shoulder, taking a mental note of the noticeable redness staining your cheeks. John laughed shortly, and shook his head. Fuck, dude, he was like thirty, why was he asking a fifteen year old to have coffee with him and his friend? Creepy, man, very fucking creepy.  
>"Alright, then, heh. Maybe next week. Oh, that reminds me—Karkat, I have these extra assignments for you. I'd really appreciate it if you'd do them, and get them back to me next week. You think you can handle that? Remember, it's a four-day weekend!" He held up a small mountain of papers, consisting of probably about… ten extra sheets, or more.<br>"Ah, no, I don't. I'm spending all of that weekend with Sollux, actually, and we're gonna be pretty busy. I would suggest taking those papers and shoving them right back up where they fucking belong." You spat out, regaining the upper ground, and your attitude. Sollux shook his head slowly, and grabbed your backpack, heading out of the classroom.  
>"Meet you outthide, KK." He called over his shoulder, slamming the classroom door shut behind him. God damn it, why'd he have to leave you alone with this assfucker?<br>"You know, Karkat, I don't get why you don't like me. I'm nothing but nice and polite to you." John said, a genuinely hurt look crossing his face. Fuck, you couldn't keep talking like that without worrying about him. You never liked hurting other people's feelings. It was just best if they… kept their distance.  
>"I don't hate you, dude… I just wish you wouldn't give me all that stupid fucking special treatment, and extra homework. I have a life, you know, and a job. I don't have time for the shitty busywork. Not to mention, half the time you're eyeing me like I'm some kind of rare species going extinct. Or like I'm your pathetic science project. And I don't know about you, but I find that to be extremely irritating." You sighed, and grabbed the stack of papers. "I cant do these anymore. It's like me handing you a hammer, and saying 'build this house for me while balancing school and work at the same time. Oh, don't forget to go shopping and get groceries. Not to mention paying the bills in place of your overworked and stressed out dad who can barely afford to stay in the same place for more than a year.' Thanks for caring, or whatever, but to be honest you're pretty much ruining my whole life right now." You continued softly, dropping the papers in a trash receptacle beside you.<br>"Oh, gosh… I hate to be 'that teacher,' but are things at home okay? I mean, they don't sound okay… I think I might have to report that to the state." He looked actually sorry, and a bit sad. God damn it, this wasn't how this was supposed to go.  
>"God fucking… no, you don't have to call fucking CPS on my dad. Fuck off, dude, I'm trying to be polite about this, but for real you need to back the fuck off and stop with all the shitty 'I care about you' fuckall. I seriously don't give a fuck about you, or your opinion." Okay, that one hurt YOU. And he looked like he was about to cry. No, fuck this, it was time for you to go. "Look, I get it, you're trying to do your job or whatever, but just leave me the fuck alone. I'll fucking see you on Wednesday." You growled, storming out of the room and forgetting to check behind to see if he was okay. Whatever, you didn't care. You just needed to catch up with Sollux for now.<p>

**All right, I had to do a shitty introductory chapter, but is it good so far? I'm curious if you guys want me to continue this. I probably will either way, because I like the idea I'm running on rnow, but still(and as always), feedback is greatly appreciated!**


End file.
